Suddenly
by FNRutterHoa
Summary: Soon after being cheated by Nina, Fabian can become very famous all over the world. But he still loves Nina. And Nina still loves Fabian.


Guys I know I should're upgrading 'Magical', but I had this idea and I had to write! Sorry for any typos.

Fabian's POV

We're all in the common room talking about our summer. I was talking to Nina and I went to Greece and she went to France. We've been dating for 2 years, and I love her very much. I do not know what I would do without Nina. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocked on the door and met Trudy.

'' Oh! You must be the new student, Michael Henderson right?

'' Yes,'' Michael said thanks

I was curious equal to my housemates because everyone stopped their conversations or snogging and turned to the door. Michael was tan with platinum blonde hair and brown eyes, was not tall like me and Jerome, and he did not appear to be amazing or amazeballs.

'' Hi, I'm Michael Hendenson''

'' Hi Michael.'' Said Joy

'' Michael let me present their housemates ..'' Patricia said quietly. Quietly? No good thing comes around ...

'' That Barbie pink is called Amber Millington.''

'' That nerdy brunette and Indian called Mara Jeffray''

'' That fool is called Alfie Lewis.''

'' That blonde rocker called Eddison Miller SWEET. Son of the director.''

'' The other blonde athlete is called Mick Campbell''

'' That means Hippie and nerd is Nina Martin''

'' The Joker is Jerome Clark''

'' And that is totally geek Fabian Rutter''

'' And I'm Patricia Williamson, the person with whom you should not mess with.'' She finished and sat down with Eddie

The rookie nodded and turned to Nina

'' Oh! Hi Beautiful'' Michael said to Nina

'' Hello'' Nina replied uncomfortably

'' You want to show me the school, pretty?''

'' Um, ss-s-urre?''

''Bye Nina'' I said

''Bye Fabian'' she said giving me a quick kiss

She walked out and I saw Michael put his hand on my girlfriend's waist.

Still Fabian pov

A week passed and Nina became very distant. Cancelling dates and without talking to me. And spent more time with Michael. I was jealous but I passed it back and continued studying.

I tried to talk to her, but somehow she did not answer me.

I had to talk to someone who was an expert. Amber Millington.

I entered the room Amber and Nina (Nina who was not there) and started talking to Amber.

'' Hey Amber''

'' Hey Fabs''

''Amber, I need to talk to you''

'' It's about Michael and Nina?''

'' Yes''

'' Just stay calm and wait.''

'' But Ambs-

'' No buts''

'' Ok''

''Bye and thanks Amber''

Fabian POV

I did what I asked Amber. And it lasted a month. ONE MONTH! But improved a bit, because I still talked to her a bit and kissed a few times. Is improving gradually. Today I felt better and went to school alone. I was already getting used to it. I arrived at school to see something I did not want to see. Michael and Nina making out. * Insert rage here * I'm not angry. ... I AM FURIOUS! I ran back to the house of Anubis no matter what the school was starting. When I entered I saw Trudy crying on the couch. I ran to her to ask what was wrong when a phone interrupted me. Unknown number. I answered.

'' Hello? We are Unimedic Hospital and we are giving a notice to Mr. Rutter.''

'' I Am''

'' We have to make apologies for his uncle''

'' Why?''

'' He died of cancer''

'' ...'' I hung up.

Ok, let me understand. The love of my life cheated me. My uncle Ade just died. I could not stand it and ran ara my room with tears in his eyes.

Time goes by very fast, and it's supper time. I take a bath, and I see myself in the mirror. Not bad.

Enter and see Amber, Mick, and Alfie at the dinner table. Without Nina. Hallelujah.

'' Fabian Rutter! You owe us an explanation,''

'' No, I do not need to give any explanation.'' I say coldly

'' Keep calm mate!'' Said Mick

I was doing mine answer but Eddie came in and interrupted me.

'' Guys! We will have a talent show!''

I remembered my uncle. He always encouraged me to sing and play instruments. I almost cried but I forced myself not dropped and no tears. And came the rest of the staff, including Michael and Nina. I do not know what got into Amber, but she stood up and gave a hard slap in the face of Nina.

'' Hey Amber Millington! What's wrong with you?'' Nina said angrily

Amber nor listened and replied:'' You have serious problems Nina Martin!''

Everyone was paralyzed.

Nina turned to me and said:'' And you Fabian? There will defend myself?

'' No. Because I found out that you cheated on me. Everything was a lie.''

'' Fabian let me explain!''

I bet everyone expected me to leave her there without a chance to explain. But this is not a romantic film. That is not stupid.

'' Nina Ok, tell me.'' I said that to pull a chair, sit down and cross your arms.

''Anh.. Umh...'' said Nina unknowingly

I tilted my head to the side and said:'' Speak English'' In the corner of my eye could see Alfie laughing.

Nina was silent. We all went back to supper while Nina ran to her room crying.

At dinner, the phone rang. Trudy answered and said it was for me. I answered and saw it was my aunt.

'' Hi Fabian'' said my aunt

''Hi Aunt A''

'' Fabian, I'm so sad''

'' Me too,'' Aunt Adele said. Yeah, my aunt is the famous singer Adele. She just released'' Someone Like You'' and her cd 19, and is looking for another song.

'' The funeral is next month''

'' I will not miss.''

'' Fabian, how's your girlfriend? I am happy that my nephew is luckier in love than I am.''

'' Oh Auntie, I discovered today that she had deceived me.''

'' It's genetic. And I'm sorry Fabian. I hope it is okay. I gotta go.''

'' Okay. Bye Aunt Adele.''

'' Bye''

And hung up. Aunt Adele and I are really stuck, it's pretty cool. I went back to the dining room in tears, and Patricia realized.

''Fabian what happened?'' She asked

'' It was my aunt talking about the funeral of my uncle Ade'' I said with tears threatening to fall.

''OMG! Fabian sorry!'' Said Amber

'' No problem'' Amber said I left my plate in the kitchen and gone to bed.

The race to my room to hear mutterings gave excuses and saying that Amber was dumb.

In my mind I laughed but I felt sorry for Amber. She's my friend, and is dating Mick, my best friend. It's like a sister to me. I laughed. Like a sister...

The other day ...

Fabian POV (I'll continue with it because it is easier and more dramatic)

I was feeling like a broken glass. The death of my uncle and the deception of Nina. But I felt something weird, like an energy inside me. WEIRD. But the last thing I want is to have a meeting with Sibuna. I have not had breakfast, and went for a walk. A light appeared in my head, and I remembered. I want Nina regret what she did. It may seem a little bad but I want her to feel what I'm feeling. Heck, it was two years of dating, and confidence. Without Nina, I'm broken. I'll sign up for the talent show. I walked into school and saw students whispering and looking at me. Amber Thanks for spreading the news. I want to see when Nina enters. I want a cat fight! Unfortunately not. The bell rang and I went to the first period. I did not pay attention because I was busy writing a song. It expresses everything I'm feeling and I play the piano. The song is called ''Warzone'', and I liked her a lot. I was eager to sing in the show. But inside I did not want. That fear returned. The memories of those days. I do not know why I still feel it but the memories tagged me. It is the cheating of Nina, or the death of my Uncle. It was what I suffered. Not only tagged me on in my mind but hurt me. Yeah, I suffered bullyling. And guess by whom? The class football and Jerome and Alfie. Mick was the class of football, and it was he who helped me and gave a lesson in Jerome and Alfie. I went to the hospital and then to the psychologist. You wonder: Was that serious? Yes They were very strong and I suffered for 2 years. If I did, would be worse.

So, back to the subject ... I changed my mind. I will not for any talent show. I'm walking to school sending me letters all the time: Dalton Academy (Dalton Academy. Glee. Warblers.)

(Pretend that Dalton Academy is in England) I called my parents, they accepted immediately because the Dalton Academy is very privileged. Then they spoke with . Tomorrow I'll have my answer.

Time passed very fast, again. Mick asked if I would walk with me, and he accepted. Time to begin the explanation.

'' Mick, I have to tell you something''

'' What mate?''

'' I go to Dalton Academy-

'' WHAT? You will leave everything here? And if it happens again? -''

'' Keep calm Mick, there is free Bullyling, and nobody will ever hurt me again because I am nerdy or something else. I'll change. No further questions. I will receive my acceptance tomorrow. Here is the address, and if anyone asks, just say everything I said and now if you more information just call.'' I said giving the address.

'' Good luck mate''

'' Thank you''

We got home, and we entered the room. I was on the computer and Trudy called me.

'' Fabian, honey, is on the phone''

Mick POV

I woke up to see the half-empty side of the room. That is sad. I showered, got dressed, and went to breakfast. Everyone was present.

'' Hey Mick, this morning I did not see Fabian in the room, you know why?'' Said Eddie

'' Yes'' I just answered

'' So ... WHY?'' Patricia almost cried

'' Keep calm ...''

'' It's only answer,Campbell'' said Jerome

'' What is it? An interrogation?''

'' It's ONLY RESPOND!'' Eddie, Patricia and Jerome said at the same time.

'' Ok, Ok, keep calm and I'll answer''

All the attention put on me.

'' Fabian came out of boarding school and went to Dalton Academy, urh, and it will stay there for a long time ... or even graduating ...''

Trudy left the plates fall and break. Everyone was wide eyed

'' Why?'' Mara said

'' I do not know. He just told me to call him and if you want more information.'' '' So call!'' Shouted Amber

'' Ok ok!''

I pulled out my IPhone and called Fabian Rutter.

He called, and called ... attended.

'' Hi?'' Said Fabian

'' Fabian? It Mick, and you're on speakerphone with the whole house''

'' FABIAN RUTTER, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT ME TALK?

'' China has not heard you, Amber''

'' Shall I shout louder?''

'' No!'' The rest of the house shouted

'' I wish I had seen the face of all of you now!'' Fabian laughed

'' Fabian, when you go back?''

'' I'm not coming back''

'' How so?''

'' This is internate very privileged, and I'm only a day here and I'm captain of the Warblers!''

'' What's Warbler?''

'' Google it!''

'' Fabian, you have to come back!''

'' Why?''

'' ...''

'' Fabian Ok, bye!''

'' Bye''

Mara brought the computer and Googled: Warblers and went like this: The Dalton Academy Warblers are the Glee Club of Dalton Academy, they are an acappella choir.

Tied - 2010 Sectionals

2nd Place - 2011 Regional

1st Place - 2011 Sectionals

2nd place - 2012 Regional

1st Place - 2012 Sectionals

'' Wow, they won it all?'' Alfie asked

''Alfie Yes.''

'' They are very cute!'' Amber shrieked

'' Ambs!''

'' Keep calm!''

'' They sing very well!'' Mara said

'' I'll book a flight to Manchester.''

I grabbed my computer and saw the options. Just got in 2 months! But I bought it anyway.

'' Guys, I bought tickets for the Dalton Academy''

'' When?''

''It to 2 months''

After 2 months ...

Amber POV

Believe me, the Warblers were very famous in the world, including Fabian. And never heard of Michael. And we at home (except Nina), we do everything for her ever knowing that the Warblers are famous. But today is the day of travel.

'' Is everybody ready?'' Said Trudy

'' YES!''

The problem today is that it is today is a presentation of the Warblers and we bought tickets.

We got in taxis and headed for the airport.

The plane was thus:

mick-alfie

I-nina

mara-jerome

patricia-joy

Eddie-?

The flight was very annoying, Nina was reading but I could see she was nervous.

'' We arrived in Manchester. Thanks for flying with British Arlines'' The stewardess said. (The school of Anubis is far from Manchester)

We took another taxi and went to the hotel from my father. Eddie and Mick were together in one room and another in Jerome and Alfie. Patricia, Mara and Joy were in a room and Nina and I in another.

Nina and I unpacked, and I had to talk to Nina.

'' Nina?''

''Ambs Yes?''

'' When you find Fabian, you'll do what?''

'' I will ... Talk with him''

'' And ...''

'' That's confidential Ambs''

'' Grr ... Ok''

Because she does not want me to say? Time passed so fast. It is time submitting Warblers.

We got into a taxi and went to the theater is huge! We deliver tickets to the man with a horrible clothes, and entered. The theater filled.

'' Man, the Warblers are successful with the girls!'' Jerome said pointing to the posters written Warblers and Fabian...'' Oh yeah! Will accept new students?'' Alfie asked

'' Be silent!''

'' Ok, ok, ok ...''

'' It will start!'' (The presentation is thus:  watch?v=Ki2ou-7jk8w)

Fabian was singing!

**Hey girl I'm waiting on you**

**I'm waiting on you**

**C'mon and let me sneak you out**

**And have a celebration, a celebration**

**The music up the windows down**

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**

**Just pretending That we're cool**

**And we know it too**

**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**

**Just pretending That we're cool, so tonight**

**Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never never never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some**

**And while we're young live**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Wanna live while we're young**

**and girl**

**You and I**

**We're about to make some memories tonight**

**I wanna live while we're young**

**We wanna live while we're young**

**Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun**

**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**

**And never never never stop for anyone**

**Tonight let's get some**

**And while we're young live**

**Wanna live while we're young**

**Wanna live, wanna live**

**Wanna live while we're young**

**Wanna live, wanna live**

**Wanna live while we're young**

**Wanna live, wanna live**

**Tonight let's get some**

**And while we're young live**

Fabian ROCKS!

While most corals make their presentations, Nina ran to the dressing room of Fabian.

Nina POV

I had to talk to Fabian. I did not want to leave Fabian heartbroken. I was looking doors, until I saw Major Warblers. I knocked on the door, someone answered. The first and only Fabian Rutter. They were taller and stronger, but still cute and beautiful.

''Fabian Hi.''

'' Hi Nina, you come in?''

'' Sure''

I entered the room that was filled with flowers and cards.

'' Wow''

'' Scared?'' Joked Fabian

'' Yeah, look! Here are more flowers than a florist!''

'' It seems that many people like me''

''But I love you''

'' Then why are you cheated on me?''

'' I do not know, he kissed me.''

'' And you kiss back''

'' But it was in the heat of the moment-

'' Same as our kiss at the dance?'' He replied with anger

'' Of course not!''

'' Why have you turned away from me?''

'' I wanted to meet Michael!''

'' I needed to get away?''

'' But Fabian, I could not stay with you all the time!''

'' For almost 2 months? Because I think boyfriends need at least say hello to each other!''

''Erg ...''

'' Tell me what you came here to do.''

'' You do not send in my life.''

'' But I send in my dressing room''

'' I-

'' Get out.''

'' What?''

'' I said get out, or are you deaf?''

'' Keep calm-

'' Keep calm?! You think I'm going to stay calm with you here in front of me? You left me in a very striking moment in my life, Nina. I thought you were a good change. But no. We dated for 2 years. Did you cheated more times? We will never find out until the next chapter. I hope this series is canceled because I did not want any more drama. At the moment I'm out of patience. ''

'' Bye.''

'' Bye''

'' And Fabian,''

'' What?''

'' You changed. Changed much.''

'' Now I ask you. You send in my life, Martin?''

I closed the door and left it unanswered. I turned and saw the whole house of anubis looking at me. Amber had tears streaming down her porcelain face. But she was not sad. She had the face to kill someone. And that someone is me.

'' What did you do?'' Shouted Amber

'' I talked to him.''

'' I'll talk to him too. Come on guys''

Everyone knocked on the door of Fabian.

'' Calm! I'm going to open!'' Fabian said from inside.

Amber without patience opened the door to reveal a shirtless Fabian. He has an amazing 6-pack. You could see the girls drool.

'' I said it would open.'' He said grabbing a shirt and buttoning, but before he put the shirt, Amber hugged him.

'' I missed you.'' Said Amber

'' Me too, Amber.''

'' HEY GUYS! YOU ARE BROTHERS OR WHAT? Because Amber is dating Mick!'' Jerome shouted

'' I did not know Jerome finally said something right.'' Said Fabian

'' You guys are brothers and not tell us?'' Mara said

'' Absolutely right.'' Fabian said while putting a shirt button up uniform of the Warblers.

''Ok, ok. Anyway, what you guys want here?'' Fabian continued

'' We want to bring you back to the House of Anubis!'' Said Patricia

'' Hahahaha! You guys think I'll let the fame now? I'm sad not to live in the same household of you, but I'm not dead! There are several means of communication.'' Fabian laughed

'' But it's not the same!'' Amber cried.

'' I'll still find me with you! I'll give you tickets for the tour of the Warblers!'' Exclaimed Fabian

'' Sometimes we have to make some sacrifices ... Ok Fabian. We'll watch the rest of the presentation.'' Said Mick

When Mick finished talking, the phone rang Fabian.

'' Oh Ok ... I'm going ... Bye ...'' Fabian said

'' Guys, it's time to announce the winners ... I gotta go ..'' Fabian said while putting his blazer Warbler

'' Come on!''

We went back to our seats, and Fabian joined his group.

''The third goes to ... Lourd Glee'' A guy who has a deep voice says.

The guys from Glee Lourd group is very happy and receive the award.

'' Now the first place goes to ... (Pause dramatic)

'' The Warblers! FOR THE FOURTH TIME WITH CAPTAIN FABIAN RUTTER!''

A lot of applause rang out, A LOT!

'' WOW'' said Jerome

'' Oh yeah, the little Fabian is growing!'' Said Mick

'' Yeah ...'' Amber said before entering a crisis of hiccups.

'' Is all your fault!'' Amber shouted for me

'' It was he which was for the Warblers!'' I I retorted

'' But you cheated! And he was sad and went to the Warblers!''

'' She was everything so tranquil, and you cheated in him!'' Patrícia joined

'' I will not discuss'' I said

'' Of course, because you know you will lose that argument'' said Alfie

I ran. I went out and started to run to the hotel but I bumped into someone. I prayed that it was not that person. But it was. Fabian Rutter.

'' Oh hi! I'm sorry I bumped into you, bye!'' He said and ran to the parking lot. I, curious, I ran and saw him entering a black Ferrari. Ok, ok .. I followed a little closer, and I was startled.

'' Hey! Want a ride?'' Said Fabian

'' Huh?''

'' I'm sure you do not want to go back with the guys of Anubis, after that argument.''

''Ok''


End file.
